light over dark
by isabella alverez
Summary: two people with similar stories one light and one dark but can the light over power the dark
1. Chapter 1

Hermione looked around the dark cellar that 'thing' she used to call her father but after her mother died he took her out of Hogwarts and had locked her in the cellar she had forgotten how long she had been there but she clearly remembered the daily beatings and the minimal food she got she was beginning to think help was never coming.

Suddenly the door burst open and her father stumbled in obviously drunk with the belt in his hand she obediently turned and waited for the insults and beatings to start,

" YOU'RE A SSLUT YOU KNOW THAT DONT YOU"

"ANSWER ME YOU BITCH"

"yes sir" she answer meekly not daring to look at him

"YOU'RE A NO GOOOD WHORE NOW TAKE OF YOUR SH—-" 'thump'

she waited a few moments then turned to find him passed out she almost cried in relief. She ran out the cellar and into the main house and started searching for her wand after she found in her fathers chest of drawers she did the only thing she could think of which was to grab the emergency port-key that professor dumbledore had given her in case she was ever in trouble and port-keyed away to the safe of professor dumbledores office.

She landed with a thud in the middle of a staff meeting "hello Professors" was all she got out before she collapsed into a a chair with everyone staring at her, she looked down and realised why all she was wearing was a ragged pair of pyjamas which were soaked in blood and beer "aha right my clothes let me explain you see for the past 6 months my _father_ kept my hostage in our cellar and beat my daily mainly with a belt but there was something wrong with it because they scared over the next day"

All the professors stared at her then madam pomfrey said "let me have a look dear"

"okay but be warned I think the last lot might have some how opened"

she stood and unbuttoned her top revealing her naked torso that was covered tiny red scars "ah that was the pocket knife 2 weeks ago forget about those"

"i'm sorry dear but I cant heal all ready formed scars" madam pomfrey said quietly into the silence

hermione turn and the whole room gasped, her back was a criss-cross of white and red scars and open cuts madam pomfrey immediately went to work on the open wounds then gave her a blood-replenishing potion, nutrient potion and an anti-infection potion to help fix her up while she was interrogated by professors dumbledore, Mcgonall and surprisingly Snape. Suddenly it hit her as stared at him she said quietly "who was it?mother or father?" Snape looked surprised by the quested the replied with "father" at that was all that was needed, they continued to look at each other then she launched herself into his arms and started sobbing loudly saying "he wouldnt stop no matter what I said he kept calling my horrible names and telling me how now my mother was died I would have to take her place as the punch bag" the rest of the staff were shocked when instead of telling her to 'remove herself from his person' he wrapped his arms around her an whispered in her hair soothing words to calm her down and that's when dumbledore asked "now Miss Granger were would you like to stay the dorms or with Severus here"

"Severus if he'll let me" she replied

"of course you can stay I have a feeling you might not trust any one else. Am I right?"

she just nodded and mummble into his chest slowly falling asleep were she was.


	2. nightmares

" _SHUT IT BITCH WHY CANT YOU BE LIKE YOUR MOTHER SHE ALWAYS DID WHAT SHE WAS TOLD"_

 _ **slam**_ _the celler door shut and locked hermione finally broke after 2 hours of torture she broke and started crying_

" _kill me please just kill me make it stop I dont want to live anymore please kill me" suddenly her father was in front of her smiling manically_

" _dont worry I will and it will be as painfull as possible"_

hermione woke with a scream only to find she was in Severus's private quarters not the celler where she had been held hostage just then the door burst open and severus was standing in his pyjamas trousers wand out but upon seeing hermione curled up crying he put walked over put his arms around her and started whispering soothing words into her hair slowly she started to calm down and just as he started to get up her hand shot out and grabbed his arm while whispering "stay I dont want to be alone" and with that severus climb into her bed held her close and they fell asleep.


End file.
